


Thinking Back

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Belle Reve Penitentiary, Deadjokes, Griggs is a bit of a homophobe, I mean, M/M, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, it's kinda public when you get down to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: In his cell, Joker thinks back to Floyd and him in the showers.





	Thinking Back

Just like the showers, the air condition is cold and horrible in Belle Reve. All they gave for Joker to wear is just a plain white t-shirt and loose pants that are both prickly and thin as the wind. Just that despite the freezing temperatures especially at night.

And excuse you but Joker’s skin does not agree with any of this. The white canvas is hypersensitive in some spots while numb in others. But mostly, Joker was bothered by everything about the place.

They had locked him up like a bird inside a cube shaped cage of four reinforced glass walls inside a yet another metal cage inside a large grungy and bleak hall built from concrete elements. There was a lectern hugging the walls behind the safety of a metal security fence where the guards would patrol around in heavy armour and big guns in their hands as well as high voltage tasers in their pockets which Joker had got to know quite well in the early stages of his stay.

It all felt ridiculous to him. He was completely exposed to the guards’ scrutiny here and they would patronize him about everything. He used to have this book with half of the pages ripped out but they took even that away from him when they noticed he liked to draw pictures on it with a bloody finger. Then again, it wasn’t Joker’s finger but nevertheless he thought it rather rude of them to take away all manners of passing time from him. He had a busy mind and it was getting very restless inside the blank hall with nothing socially acceptable to do.

Which gave him the perfect reason to be himself that even they couldn’t contradict.

Joker laid on his back on the soft floor – they had given him something to remember Arkham by with the thick white padding they had installed on the concrete ground. As much as they couldn’t give a fuck about his “wellbeing”, they still were responsible for his health and tried to minimize any possibility of him hurting himself and then having to patch him up as sending him to the infirmary always lied a risk of it being one of Joker’s ploys.

It was so boring and cold. Nothing Joker couldn’t handle but something he didn’t care for either. He wondered if he should perhaps start braiding his hair, it was starting to get rather long and that would at least give him something to do.

He stared absentmindedly beyond the glass ceiling of his cell at the grey sky above he could make out from behind the small sunroof window way up. He spent his time usually imagining all the ways Batman would come and rescue him by breaking through that window or forcing his way inside by overthrowing all the guards keeping an eye on him. Oh, the Bat was so big and powerful, he would have no problem stealing him away.

If he only wasn’t so unstrict about keeping with the law…

What a stupid word that was too – the _law_ – as if there’s anything lawful about the way they send people into captivity and kill them off like ants when all the people ever did was steal one little t-shirt because the government won’t take good enough care of them. A load of broccoli is what Joker thinks it is. Just big ol’ grand joke of an institution that rules the world and the people living in it – except for the Joker of course. Well, then again, he is in prison right now but on the other hand, enough of _uninstitutional_ things happen here that make it feel more like purgatory than anything else.

Joker muses on that as the goosebumps prickle up on his flesh and he makes a padded angel on the floor.

He’s fairly sure Harley or Jonny is gonna come for him at some point although they are already taking a hell of long time. He probably should have thought twice before throwing Harley out after hearing what she’d been doing with Ivy behind his back but it only served her right. Did she really think she could just take his plan to someone else, none the least to the plant lady, and try to pull it off as a girls’ night out in the Gotham bank?

That’s just offensive and Joker didn’t like finding about it one bit. They could have at least kept it a better secret from him as not to completely ruin his reputation when he eventually had to kick her out and now needs her to pick him up like a lost puppy who ran from his owner in a petty fight for independence.

Joker grumbles into the chilly air wishing he had a warmer shirt. Maybe he should start hitting his head against the walls so that he would at least get a straitjacket to keep him from being so damn cold.

Then he gets a better idea that will get him a nice tight and warm jacket – as much as he hates them due to the immovability, he’s been restrained by them so many times that he’s got used to them and sometimes even misses the way they release him from all responsibility and need to be in control.

Joker slowly sneaks a pale hand down his pants and grins up at the guard looking over him on the lectern. He hears him groan from exasperation and turns his gaze away. They can’t do anything to him yet but at some point enough is enough.

Joker thinks back to his last shower – which is probably already two weeks ago now – when he had that nice time with the tall, dark and handsome man. It had been really nice. He was really sweet despite clearly recognizing him and being rather cautious with him. But when he got down to it, he really got down to it. What was his name… Floyd, wasn’t it? Yes, a respectful man – well as respectful as hitmen came. Joker really liked the way he held him there, so careful and gentle but rough and demanding all at once. He made Joker feel so cared for like there was no one else he could focus on.

Joker sighs out quietly as he begins to become aroused. He could really do with some lube but that’s a no can do. Instead, he suckles on his two fingers to coat them well with saliva and then pushes his hand back inside his pants. He bends his legs and parts them for better access as he starts pushing the first finger in.

He thinks back to how big and heavy Floyd had felt inside him. He had managed to touch each and every nook and cranny inside him, stretching him to his very limits. He had been pressing on his prostate the whole time with his magnificent cock and oh, clinging onto his waist while his strong hands had held him and those dark eyes had devoured him…

Joker adds another finger easily enough and finds his prostate. He gasps high and loud – the guards must be bored as well, he might as well put on a show for them, too.

He starts moving them slowly, curling and scissoring them, wishing he had Floyd inside him instead.

Joker fantasises about exactly that. Thinking what it would be like if Floyd managed to take-over the prison but instead of letting Joker out of his cell with the push of a button, he would come straight to him personally and close the door behind him. He would be dressed in his working attire, all powerful and dangerous.

He would, oh, he would bed Joker so well against the soft floor, pressing him into it after first taking care of him and preparing in the most excruciatingly pleasureful way. He would nestle between his legs and kiss him everywhere. Then he would add his fingers to the mix along with his tongue. He would hold him down gently and caring as he would finally fill Joker up with his cock.

It would be heavenly. Joker’s mouth hangs open, head tilted back and eyes shut.

Floyd would kiss bruises on his neck, Joker would be a moaning and pleading mess, and oh, Floyd would fuck him so well that Joker would have to spread his legs around him wider and wider until they would positively hurt just to let him in a little deeper and little closer.

Floyd would have to carry him out after they would be done. Joker would not be walking for weeks. But he would just be begging for more.

He would be calling Floyd for jobs he doesn’t need his expertise with but Floyd would come anyway. Jonny would scowl at him for bringing him in because soon he would realize the hitman’s in fact fucking him. And Harley would listen to them through the wall with bitter tears in her eyes when she would learn that Joker snatched her side bitch just like that while in prison – while she had been cheating him with Ivy.

Joker comes quietly just before a team of guards reach his door, and oh, _the_ _Alpha_ yanks him off the floor and forces the good ol’ straitjacket on him with the aid of a nurse and a couple of other guards.

Joker laughs and laughs and laughs and they drop him back on the ground with disgust. The Alpha is the last one to leave and shakes his head at him with his hands on his hips like an tired middle-aged P.E. teacher.

“You know, you ain’t ever gonna go to the showers again with Lawton. That’s done now. It’s over”, he say. Joker smiles at him through the bluff. “Who says I need Lawton when I’ve got you, honey bear”, he tells him softly and alluringly. The Alpha looks absolutely terrified by his comment.

“You’re one sick son of a bitch, aren’t ya? Fine, fuck Lawton, what do I care. Just have some fucking decency for the guards – to yourself! Do what you do in the showers, just not here”, he tells him and gets out of the cage with a scowl.

“Aww, so you _do_ care after all!” Joker quips after him and turns onto his side to look at them leave. The Alpha rolls his eyes.

“I appreciate it!” Joker says one last time before they’re gone and there are just his usual set of security. He rolls on his back again and continues staring out of the muddy window – this time he feels a lot warmer.


End file.
